Link's Christmas
by Queen of Blades
Summary: one chapter a day until x-mas is my goal. crazy insane stuff is my fic!
1. 9 days remaining

Link's Christmas  
Chapter one: the tunic.  
  
It was nearing christmas, and Link had the blues. It was about 8 or 9 years later. Link hated christmas. It only reminded him how alone he was.   
He of course could visit Zelda, but the air in the castle around this time of year reminded him that she was a princess and he was a commoner. And he could visit Malon, only to be reminded that she had no idea about anything he wanted to discuss. And he could visit the Sages, only to have Ruto again profess her love everlasting to him (which always made him feel weird) and Saria beg him for information he didn't have about their former home in the Forest. And he could go to the forest, but he didn't feel at home there since he found out he was actualy hylian.  
So instead he took to wandering about the plains, bored and lonely. He had heard that in other places, it snowed around this time of year. It never snowed in Hyrule. He was on his way to the lake for a swim, brooding, when he fell into a hole. He looked about, feeling his ankle to see if it was broken. It wasn't. He decided to look around the hole. In the corner he found a treasure chest. He opened it.   
************** Link gained Christmas Tunic! **************  
Inside was a folded red tunic, darker than his fire tunic, with some sort of white edging. He felt the soft fabric, then put it on, as well as the leggings and hat that went with it.  
Suddanly, everything twisted and spun. He was reminded of taking off the Deku Mask for the first time. Only, he hadn't been wearing a mask... he got sick to his stomich on the floor. Then, the changes began.  
He was floating in midair, the goddesses around him. He grew a long white beard, which then shortened itself, then dissapeared. He became enourmously fat, then mediumly fat, then back to normal. Odd things were happeneing to his stuff as well, but he could not turn to look. One of the goddesses laughed.   
"Perfect!" they chimed, and Link was dumped on the floor.  
'what just happened?' he wondered. He checked his sword, puling it out of it's sheath. He gasped.   
The normally metal blade of the sword was not flat and shiny but rounded and striped red and white. The normally intricate hilt was instead curved like a walking stick and also red striped and round. It felt slightly sticky, like candy. Link licked his fingers, which now had pink spots from the "sword" on them. They tasted sweet and minty.   
"ooooo.......kkkkkk....." Link said, confused. He decided to take off the tunic, if that was what it would take to get the sword back to normal. He was very confused, as this was the Master Sword (he had "borrowed" it and "forgotten" to return it.). He knew without it, Hyrule would cease to exist as he knew it. He did not know what wou8ld happen to Hyrule if it became this striped candy stick, but he was willing to bet it wasn't good.   
He tugged at the tunic for a good 20 minutes before he realized the obvious: it wasn't coming off. He was stuck in the tunic, and the sword was stuck as a minty curved confection. Hyrule was doomed.  
  
  
I will upload one chapter a day until X-mas. What do you think? REVIEW!!! 


	2. 8 days remaining

Link's Christmas   
Chapter 2   
  
Link climbed out of the hole. He looked up at the clouds. Thick, black clouds. Funny... it had always been sunny in Hyrule for as long as he could remember. hmmm... was it a sign? had Ganon returned?  
Suddanly, white flakes began to fall from the sky. it tool Link a minure before he realized what it was. It was snowing! In hyrule! Snow! Falling! From the Sky! Snow!  
This was getting a bit too weird for Link. He decided to go someplace more... normal. Someplace that would never change. Someplace Link thought could never be touched. Someplace like... Lon Lon Ranch!  
Link dared not even LOOK at what may have happened to the Ocarina of Time in his pouch. Instead, he walked to Lon Lon. He knew he could get Eponia there rather than call her. Besides, the snow was cold, much too cold for a horse. To his surprise, Link found that his brown gauntlets had been replaced by warm black gloves, and that his tunic had a warm fur lining. He was surprised to find that he was not cold at all, unlike when he had been in Goron City, Termina, when it was frozen solid. He shrugged it off and went to Lon Lon Ranch.  
"MALON! MALON!" he called out at the gates. "MALON!"   
She came out. "What's the matter?"  
"Oh, Malon, something weird is happening. I found this tunic, and it won't come off, and the Master sword's turned into a cane-shaped candy, and... and..." he trailed off. There was something odd about Malon.... aside from the new green dress, with the glittery flowers along the bottem... something about her face.... she seemed smaller than normal... and her face.... her chin was pointier... and her ears... they were.... POINTED!  
"Malon.... have you ALWAYS had pointy ears?"  
She looked at him oddly. "Of course, boss."  
"BOSS?!?!?"  
"welll, you ARE the big boss. Or should I call you Nick?"  
"it's LINK! LINK!"  
"Fine, Saint Link."  
"ARGH!"  
"So, i suppose you want to see the livestock, huh?"  
"er,... yeah, sure. I need a steed."  
"Alright. This way, saint Link."  
Link followed Malon out to the snow-covered corral. Inside were a bunch of brown-furred snow-covered animals. They stood up and shook the snow off of them. They had no manes... and they had... ANTLERS?!?!  
"ANTLERS?!?!"  
"Of course! Raindeer ARE supposed to have them, you know."  
"RAINDEER?!?! What happened to horses?!!?"  
Malon gave him a LOOK. "HORSES?!?! That's hardly practical, under the circumstances."  
"under the circumstances? WHAT circumstances?!?! Malon, what's going on here?"  
"why, christmas of course!"  
"Christmas...?"  
"yeah! duh!Now come on and see your favorite. She's missed you."  
"Ahh, Eponia. I bet she has!"  
Malon led him over to a stable as she kept talking. "Yup. She's been training pretty hard."  
"training?"  
They had reached the stable. Link glanced in at Eponia, noting and choosing to ignore her red shiny nose.  
"Try her out!"  
Link hopped on Eponia and kicked her into a gallop. A very.... interesting.... gallop... as in she galloped THROUGH THE AIR!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Saint Link! COME BACK!"  
Bt it was too late. He rode eponia over Hyrule, through the snow.   
  
  
kk. more tomorrow. and I know i kinda cheated but the other chap was yesterday. 


	3. 7 days remaining

Link X-mas day 3  
12/18/2002  
  
Link rode the crazy flying Eponia all the way to the bridge near the entrence to the Gurudu Valley. There, he coaxed her into a WALK, not a FLY, and he went across the bridge. Eponia had always been a stubborn horse.  
They had no sooner gotten across when Link saw the sign. It read "Gone to a tropical island somewhere. Be back in spring. -the gerudus". "Figures," link commented. "They always loved the heat."   
Just then the sun set. "Looks like we're staying here tonight, 'ponia." Link murmered to his horse. "Come, let's find some shelter."  
They ended up making camp in a jail cell, though not the one Link was so often thrown into (for the obvious reason that Eponia couldn't manage to get in the tiny window). Link made a fire out of bits of cactus he found freezing, and sat in the near-darkness shivering.   
He tried to stay awake to protect them, but it was getting late. He began to lose track of whether he was waking or sleeping. His dreams seemed real, but brief; his waking periods felt like dreams. He thought he saw Koume appear before him in the cell. He rubbed his eyes. Koume remained. Or was it Kotoke? Which was ice, and which was fire? He knew once, but he had been too tired to remember things straight for several hours now. What world was she from? Did she hail from the swamp, or the desert? and which was in this world and which in the other?  
"Link... I am the ghost of christmas past, here to show you your past."  
Link yawned. "I know my past. I was there, remember?"  
"............... good point. i mean, that's not the point! There are some thing s you don't remember, such as why you hate christmas."  
"That's nice." Link had to fight hard to stay awake.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A young woman ran into the forest with a young baby in her arms.  
"Why are we in the forest?" Link wonderd aloud.  
"They can't hear you." said koume.  
"I was talking to you." Link ran in front of the woman and waved his arm in her face. "HEY! MORON! :-P!"  
The woman looked down at the newborn, then up at a big tree. It looked familier...  
"Great Deku Tree, please take care of my child. His name is Link."  
She left him and ran off.  
"That's nice." said Link.  
"hhmph!" said Koume. "Fine, then."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were back in the cell. "Darn. SISTER!"  
Kotoke appeared. Or was it? The fire twin appeared, let's leave it at that. "Yah?"  
"How about you showing him the future?"  
"Alrighty-ho! What do you think, Link, wanna see the future?"  
"Is it warmer than the past?"  
The sisters laughed. Link was whirled up in a firy vortex. "figures." Link mumbled. "she always WAS flashier."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A square sponge pranced about singing about "Santa's coming tonight tonight, Santa'a coming tonight!" He was joined by a bunch of fish-people (looking more like fish than the Zoras), as well as a pink starfish. A squid yelled at him. He yelled something about "Bob the sponge with square pants" or something.   
"oops, sorry, too far."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A square screen, and on it a picture of a grusome green lady in a snata outfit handing a kid a slug-like thing. He could hear voices behind him:  
"Yeah, that's Kerrigan. She's schweet! Hey, check out this pic!"  
The screen changed to a picture of.... himself!?!?!  
"That's Link. Isn't he cute? MUCH cuter than dumb old Aaron Carter."  
"IS NOT!" a younger girl's voice protestig the older girl's.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were back in the cell. "That was... odd..." said Link.  
"Yeah, no good there. I forgot what i wanted to show you." said Kotoke.  
"Shall we...?" said Koume.  
"Indeed." replied Kotoke.  
The two sisters merged into Twinrova.  
" I am the ghost of christmas present! Come, see your present christmas!"  
They laughed and he was transported again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
his perspective was up high, looking down on the back of a man in a red tunic who was talking to Twinrova. Strange... and he had a raindeer nearby... wait... THAT WAS HIM!!!  
"Well, no duh. We can't be in two places at once!" said Twinrova. Link sweatdropped, and then returned to his body. Twinrova dissapeared, then Link fell asleep.  
  
  
REVIEW!!~ 


	4. 6 days remaining

Link X-mas  
12/19/2002  
  
  
When Link awoke, he mentally cursed himself for falling asleep. He grabbed some tecktite jerky and mounted Eponia. He rode her out, then allowed her to fly over the bridge. He never did trust that bridge.   
He decided that if anyone would know what was happening, it would be the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. So he rode to the castle. Princess Zelda was waiting in the courtyard. But she had changed...  
At first Link thought that it was just her clothes. She was wearing a red outfit and glasses, and she looked plumper. Then Link noticed her white, curly, short hair. Then he remembered an old story about Christmas.  
It was about a man... Santa Claus... and he had a wife, Mrs. Clause... there was a picture of them... Mrs claus was a plump, white-haired lady in a red outfit... LIKE THAT ONE!!!!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Link. (Who could blame him? He just found out he's married!). "Come on, Eponia, let's move!!!!!" They rode over the castle, and were over the feilds when Eponia touched down. It was snowing really hard, probably to make up for lost time. They made their way (on the ground) through the snow, until Eponia, (who had her head down against the wind) ran into a pole. It was large and striped. It looked a bit like the Master Sword, only it wasn't curved on top, but had a metal ball. There was a sign beneath it on the other side. It read: The North Pole.  
Just then, Link heard maniacal laughter. He turned around slowly.   
"I must stop this christmas from coming, but how? I know! KILL SANTA!"  
Behind Link stood a figure, all green, but fuzzy somehow, with an odd haridoo. He looks kinda like...  
"Ganondorf?"  
"That was my name, once... but now I am known as: THE GRINCH!!!! HAHAHAHHA!!!"  
Link groped for his sword, and drew it.   
"You think to fight me with a CANDY CANE?!?!?!?!?!" roared Gan.. i mean The Grinch in laughter.  
"erm.... no..." Link pulled out his Bomb Bag, and grabbed the first bomn he could find. He chucked it at Gan... The Grinch. A piece of coal hit Grinch.  
"ooh, I'm soooo scared."  
"What the?!?!" Link checked his Bomb Bag. "looks like there's no good kids in Hyrule." he muttered. Then he reached for his bow. It was gone. he found his slingshot by his hip, though, sporting a new coat of red paint.  
"Faithsul slingshot... you have never let me down!" He fired a Deku Seed at The Grinch.  
The seed, on the way, became covered in snow, and thus but a snowball hit it's target. Funny, there was no seed at the center. "Darn X-mas magic!"  
Grinch threw a fireball back, only it, too, froze into a snowball. Link ducked, and made another. He hid behind a bush and began firing at a rapid rate.   
  
Hours later, the battle still raged. Link had long since run out of Deku Seeds, and had been making them the old-fashioned way. Gan... The Grinch had run out of magic, and was also making them the old fashioned way. Just then, the little dog from Clock Town came running up to Grinch.  
"What is it, Max. Trouble? At the lair? I'll be right there!" Grinch ran off after Th... Max.  
"ooooooooooooooo..................kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.................." Said Link. Then he mounted Eponia again. "After them!"  
  
REVIEW!!   
I no this chap is late, i was at the movies seeing LoTR 2 Towers until midnight. Mornie Utulie! 


	5. 5 days remaining

Link's Christmas  
12/20/2002  
  
Link followed the Grinch into Clock town. Everyone was busy with holiday preperations. Link was soon mobbed by little kids screaming "IT'S SANTA!!!!!"  
HE finally managed to escape by riding Eponia into the sky. He could not spot The Grinch, though. So he went to go visit the Gorons.  
When he got there, he heard strange noises from afar. he wandered about until he saw a trail of lights. He followed.  
What he saw shocked and amazed him. He saw...  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(jk) Link saw a giant pine tree. and he saw the gorons crowding around underneath. He wached as one by one, they rolled up and bounced up high into the branches. They looked great on the tree, mmatching their metal garlands perfectly. Hundreds of them did this, until tree was fully trimmed. A few of the younger gorons remained. Upon the last goron's bounce, one of the older kids climbed the tree and put the star on top. Once the kid got down, another one pulled a hidden switch. All the gorons lit up bright and sparkly. They all began to hum "oh christmas tree".  
Afterwards, once the lights were shut off, the kids climbed into the tree to sit by their parents. The adults uncurled,and the kids brought food. There was a great feast (as there is anytime anything happens to Gorons. ). IT all happened in the tree, and so Link climbed on up and partook of the food. He didn't mind that much when all the kids wanted to tell him what they wanted. "Just don't sit on my lap!" he chuckled. He had an odd urge to say "Ho ho ho",but he ignored it.   
After the feast, Link didn't feel like sleeping in a tree. So he mounted Eponia and rode off in search of The Grinch, cursing himself for wasting time. But his curses were just words this time. He didn't mean them.  
  
REVIEW!!  
Gomen for the short chap. 


	6. 4 days remaining

Link's Christmas  
12/21/2002  
  
  
When Link left, he knew he should find lodging. So he went to Anju's inn. Sure enough, she was there with Kafei, and was grateful enough to insist that Link take free lodging there. Link was not one to refuse such a generous offer. He slept well that night, and Eponia always liked the stables there ever since they had been built. Seems folk got mighty superstitious about aliens and such since Link saved Termina, and had prefered not to lodge their beasts at Romani Ranch anymore.  
The next morning, as soon as he left the Inn, little kids wanted to tell him what they wanted. Link had to comply with their wishes to sit on his lap and babble, though he really needed to get going. As some point, Head Elf Miaku came by and organised them into some semblance of a line. That helped a bit.  
Most of the kids wanted masks. A few wanted bunny hoods, most wanted Keaton masks, and a few even wanted masks of truth! Some teenagers even managed to drop by, and inform him that they wanted wedding masks, or couple's masks, or frog masks. One little girl even wanted a Deku mask!!  
When the kids finally stopped coming, Link snuck to the stables and found.... no eponia! Instead, he found another raindeer and a note: " This is Chad. I took Eponia back home for a rest and conditioning. Chad is a rainderr-in-training. -Head Elf Miaku"  
"Ok, Chad. Let's go." Link mounted Chad. They walked out of the stable and ran down main street, bells on Chad's harness jingling. Then he ran fast, and took off into the air. He wobbled unsteadly, then corrected his course. "So, where to boss?"  
"you can TALK?!?!"  
"Of course! All the newly-breed can." (a/n... newly-breed, newly-wed, YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK!!! er, nm, please ignore the lunatic behind the curtain. lol)  
"Riight.... how about... umm.... I know! CAn you get to the mooon?"  
"Do you have a map?"  
"CAn you see the balloon man?"  
"Who, that elf-dude?"  
"yup. He sells maps."  
They stoped by and got a map from Tingle, then went on to the moon. Once there, Link went to go find the kids while Chad went to eat some grass.  
"Hello. Have you seen the Grinch anywhere?"  
"SANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want a mask for christmas, Santa!"  
"Sheesh! I forgot, they're little kids. -.-"  
  
After he finally got free of them, he went back to the inn for a good night's sleep.  
  
  
  
ACK! 2 short and a day late! REVIEW ANYWAYS! 


	7. 3 days remaining

Link's christmas.  
12/22/2002  
  
  
When Link awoke the next morning, Miau was knocking on his door. Knocking? more like pounding. He opened the door to find Head Elf Miaku standing there.   
"Thank Din you're up! Listen: there's an emergency back home. We really need you!"  
"riiiight.... " link yawned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep".   
"no you're not! This is an EMERGENCY!!!!"  
Link sighed. "fine, fine." He went to the stables and went to get Chad. Eponia was next to him. "you rode Eponia?" he asked of Miaku.  
"yah. She's a stubborn one, that one. She needs more training to be able to lead the team, or even be of much use."  
"nah, she's a good ho... steed. Arn't you, 'ponia?"  
"if you say so..." said Miaku. "I'll take Chad, then." They mounted up and Link charged forward on Eponia. He rode smoothly into the air, then turned around to wait for Miaku. "coming?" he shouted down.  
"yes!" Miaku was having a bit of tourble with Chad. But they finally got it working and went back to Hyrule. There, they rode all the way back to Kokori Forest. They were met by Saria.  
"LINK! We have an emergency!"  
"wait... you know my name is Link?"  
Saria looked at him oddly. "of course, Link!"  
"riiight... so what's the emergency?"  
"oh! Come here!" she led him to the home of the know-it-all-brothers, who had a chart spread out on the table.   
"Now look. At the currant rate of production, minues the kids that recently transferred, accounting for the dormer effect, and the rate of change in a 2-gallon tank of seaweed, and..."  
"Cut to the chase"  
"right. Well, at the current rate, we'll be 5 toys short on christmas."  
Link looked at them like they were idiots. "So speed up."  
"We CAN'T! Not without making inferior toys!"  
"So? put some kids on the naughty list!"  
"We can't just do taht, they don't deserve it!"  
"So give some kids IOUs"  
"We can't! They'd be devistated!"  
"So work overtime."  
"We work 24/7 as is!"  
"So hire some more help."  
"There's a 1-week training course!"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I don't know!"  
"What if.... what if I get 5 kids to be bad?"  
"no can do."  
"What if.........."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 minutes later, Link found himself in the newly renovated Sacred Forest Meadow. He and the other elves were singing a little song that went something like this:  
"Making christmas making christmas la la laaaa la. it's ours this time and won't the children be surprised! It's ours this time!"   
Link was making toy soldiers and nutcrackers. He only had to make 5, so he didn't overwork himself, but took his time to make each one perfect. When he was done, he was surprised to see the sun setting. He felt good, having done a good day's work.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	8. 2 days remaining: writers block deadlin...

Link Christmas  
12/23/2002  
  
Link was taking a nap in his treehouse. All of the sudden, a little red light shined in his face. Link sheilded his eyes and blinked. "Hullo... who are you?"  
"I'M THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS!!!" screamed a small, shreiky voice. Link winced. "That's nice. Let me sleep.  
"NO!!!"  
"Oh, great, not another quest?!"  
"NO!!!! IT'S TIME FOR THE SANTA OLYMPICS!!!"  
"What the.... "  
"IT'S THE EVE OF CHRISTMAS EVE!!!"  
"Wonderful. What should I do?"  
"GO TO THE SACRED FOREST MEDOW!!!"  
"But I thought that was a workshop now..."  
"NO!!! IT'S BEEN RENOVATED!!!"  
Link winced and got up. "Alright, alright, alright! I'm going!"  
He followed the annoying yelling fairy to the Sacred Forest Medow, where he saw a fat santa drinking Coke and laughing jollily.  
"THAT'S YOUR ARCH RIVAL, COKE-SANTA!!! YOU HAVE TO BEAT HIM IN 2 OF 3 EVENTS!!"  
"Wat's the first one?" Link sulked, having been dragged out of bed at the unholy hour of 8 AM and brought here by a screaming perky fairy.   
"A VERY STRENUOUS TOURNAMENT! HE ALWAYS WINS!! IT'S CALLED CHESS!!!!"  
Link perked up. "Is that all? I love chess!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL??!!? CHESS IS THE HARDEST GAME IN HYRULE!!!"  
"no it's not."  
For once, the fairy was silent. "Ha! you mean all it takes to shut you up is an open denial that you are correct!? Why didn't I know that?!" asked Link trumphantly. Still the fairy said nothing. Link sat down at the chess board. There were instructions next to it: "just say your move. Link, as the loser, goes first".  
"umm... pawn e7-e5" A few white fairies moved his white pawn where he directed.  
The other santa pondered for a second, then said "Pawn f2-f4" a flurry of red faries this time.  
"ha! Queen to h4. Checkmate!"  
It was true. It was a blitzkrieg, a lightning game. Link had won.  
"WAH!!!" said the other Santa. "Fine, then. Next contest: forign insults. I go first. Puta!"  
"why you.... hentai!"  
"estupido!"  
"Ecchi!"  
"umm........"  
"Baka! Zack to the addack pack I win again!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
ok, so i was out of ideas. My bro came up with the blitzcreig. And I don't own Frequency, from which the quote comes. Tomorrow I have a whole X-mas eve thing for you, so this was just b/c i have writers block and a deadline. 


	9. 1 day remaining AKA Xmas eve!

Link;s Christmas  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
  
"Ready, Santa?" asked Mido, one of the elves.  
"All set!" said Link from the sleigh he had been sitting in. The elves had been loading the sleigh with toys and hitching up the raindeer. Link shook his rains and the raindeer took off, to cheers from the elves. He rode out, over the plains, over everything. Then he checked his list.  
"First up: Zora's Domain." He turned the raindeer accordingly. They stopped at the Zora King, and Link left under his tree a lot of fish, plus a wetsuit. Then he went on to Ruto, leaving her jewlrey and a bathing suit. She hadn't ASKED for the bathing suit, but Link had slipped one in for her. He left various presents for the Zoras, all along the same lines. Then he turned to the Gerudu Valley, stopping to leave a new fishing set for the dude at the fishing hole.   
He then went to leave various weapons for the Gerudus, and a new glaive for Nabooru. He also slipped her a fancy scorpian necklace from him. He knew that they might not get the presents until new years, but..... he also decorated their domain with greenery that so seldom flourished there. Then he was off again.  
"from every village town can you hear the sound can you see the light through the dark? merry merry merry chrismas, merry merry merry merry christmas, ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong...." Link sang. "hear how they ring while people sing songs of good cheer christmas is here."  
Then he was off to the Goron City. They mostly wanted gormet rocks, though Darunia wanted some CDs and... a TEDDY BEAR?!?!?!!? Link gave him one, then snuck out to the sleigh before bursting into laughter. then he left, making sure to leave some new tools for the Optomitrist on the way.   
On the way back, he went to Kakario, where he snuck down chimneys to leave more normal presents, such as drums and nutcrackers. There he also was left lon-lon milk and homemade cookies, which he ate with relish. The milk reminded him to stop by Lon-Lon ranch next, and away he flew, dropping a new shovel down the chimney of the gravedigger's hut.   
Then he went to Hyrule Castle Town. There were more kids there, henc more toys to leave, but also more pets. he left a lot of dog treats in small stockings. He also left a lot of bikes and wagons and such. Then, making sure to leave some gifts for the goddesses in the Temple of Time, he made his way to the palace.  
For Zelda, he left everything she had asked for, plus one thing: a ring. It was a dimond ring, with a note attached. The mote simply said: "marry me, love Santa, Hero of Time." He had debated leaving the note, and almost chickened out, but then he figured that it would make their holidays that much more special if she said yes. He then left presents for the king, and a special stocking full of coal marked: "Gannondorf", just in case.....  
Then, he was out of presents, so he stopped by the forest for more. Mido loaded them, and Link was off to Termina! Once in Termina, he went first to Clock Town, where he left an assortment of peas shooters and drums and bikes and candy and candy and candy. In addition, almost every kid asked for a mask of some sort, and all the masks were in identicle boxes. Link was forced to read the labels to determine who got what mask. When he finally finished, he went on to the OTHER Goron City to leave a bunch of rocks under the giant tree. Then he moved on to the Great Bay, leaving some rather wet packages he preferred not to think about, and then finally moved on to the Swamp to leave some various woodsy things for the Deku Scrubs. When he finally got back home, he crawled into bed and blacked out.  
  
  
gomen it's a day late... :-( REVIEW 


	10. Last Chapter: christmas day

Link Christmas  
LAST CHAP: Christmas Day  
  
  
Link awoke to the sound of pounding on his door. "LINK!!!!!! COMPLAINTS!!!!!"  
"What the..." Saria was outside, and so was... a LOT.... of.... KIDS.... from... CLOCK TOWN?!?!? They all held masks.   
"Why are all these kids down there yelling? And Why do they all have masks?"  
"The WRONG masks, mind you!!!! LAbelled right, but wrong inside!!"  
It was true. Link could spot Kafei holding a Mask of Truth, Anju with a Bunny Hood, and Romani with a Deku Mask.  
Link groaned. "Let me guess, Mido labelled them?"  
"Well... yes... why?"  
"He hates me. Tell the kids to trade, inform them that it's the 'spirit of giving' or some nonsense. I'm going back to bed."  
A few hours later, Link was once again awakened by Saria. "What is it now?"  
"Time for the ceremony..."  
"ohh...riiiight..." he climbed down the ladder and headed to the Great Deku Tree. It was all decorated, and it looked magnificent. He joined the circle of Kokori that seemed to be forming around it, and they all began to sing:  
"DAhu Dories Dahu Dories welcome christmas christmas day,..."  
After the singing, there was presents. Link found Zelda waiting for him. He began to speak, but she simply pointed up and said. "Yes." Link looked up to see that they were underneath mistletoe. He kissed her. It was the perfect Christmas.  
  
  
  
  
"Blech! Naryu, you're gonna make me hurl!"  
"What? Din, I THOUGHT you said you wanted a CHRISTMAS story! So, that was a Christmas Story!"  
"hhmph! That sucked!" Din pouted.   
"I liked it," said shy Farorea.   
"you would." sulked Din.   
"Well, it's Christmas now... do you think that the ending will come true?" asked Naryu. "We can peek..."  
"Blech! I hope not! Gannondorf deserves the princess more. Link's a wuss." complained Din.  
"You only say that because he beat your hero easily." said Naryu.  
"Yeah? Well, he's so wussy....  
  
  
  
I leave them to their fight. Feliz navidad!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
